WaterPark Deluxe
by CyndersReign-ThePrincessOfHell
Summary: Welcome, everyone, to Waterpark Deluxe; built on friends, trust, love, enemies, and hatred. Everybody's here but you. Get changed and COME JOIN THE PARTY!  I dont' own InuYasha


Rated M for lemon, almost rape, language, and cuz i wanna put at M. lolz.

InuYasha and Kagome romance, adventure, humor, general

"Hey! Wait up!" I yell. Sango, Rin, and Ayame had already gotten out of the bathrooms and headed to the water park across the road.

"Kagome, you should've changed faster. We're leaving without you." Sango called back. I didn't know, but she was eager to get into the pool. Miroku, InuYasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru were going to meet us at 'WaterPark Deluxe' to go swimming.

Sadly, I was wearing a bikini, and I don't like them. Sango picked it out; it has a white base with green, Hawaiian flowers. She picked out a black base with pink accents for herself. Rin picked a white base with red, Hawaiian flowers, and Ayame bought one that was white with brown wolves.

Well, I finished changing, and I snagged a tee to cover myself. I grabbed a towel and draped it around my neck and dashed out the door. Might I tell you that I was wearing flip-flops, so I had some trouble running over to the water park.

I could see Sango in the distance, flirting with Miroku of course, and InuYasha. Such a pain, although he is kinda cute... WHAT AM I SAYING! Ewwwwwww! I shook my head violently and I guess I tripped over something because I couldn't see where I was going. I do know that somebody caught me, but I didn't know who at the current moment. I opened my eyes to see somebody shirtless, abs and muscles tense. Then I saw the face and sweat-dropped. InuYasha caught me! (a/n: KAWAII!) I blushed a deep red, but I didn't retreat. Instead, I hung on for a moment, having electricity run through my veins, feeling so good.

InuYasha stammered, "H-h-hey! Let go of me!"

He blushed a very deep red as I let go. I wanted to look in his amber eyes, to try to read his emotions, but I ran off in the other direction, being too embarrassed to face everybody.

I kept running, out of the water park, down the road, almost getting to the highway before I realized that I was being followed. I turned around to see Koga's car.

"What do you want Koga?" I yelled as the car pulled up.

"Well, baby, I followed you to bring you to 'WaterPark Deluxe', but if you want, Kagome, we could just go to my house and 'play'." Koga replied seductively.

"Forget it, Koga. I don't want to go anywhere. I'll just sit here and think. I might go back in a little bit. Just go away."

Koga got out of his car and walked over to me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Hard. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I looked at him. "Koga, let go of me."

"No. Not until you tell me who fucked with your mind."

"I don't like hurting people out of rage. Please let go of me."

Koga just kept shaking me, yelling at me to tell him what happened. I got furious. Heat rose in my head. I brought my hands up to Koga's face and yelled, "LET GO OF ME!" My hands glowed bright blue and beams shot out towards Koga.

Koga shot back and hit a big rock on the other side of the road with a dull THUD. A trickled of blood could be seen from the side of his head. "I told you to let go of me." I muttered to myself.

He started to move again, and I thought, 'Fuck, he's gonna be sooooooo pissed off now. Guess I'm gonna have to fight my way out...'

"You little bitch! I'm gonna make you pay!" Koga started running towards me at full speed. There was no way I could get out of the way quick enough. I looked around quickly and noticed something sticking out of the ground. 'A knife! Perfect!' Jumped at the little switchblade and grabbed at it, but Koga had already grabbed me, making me fall onto the ground under him.

He grinned. He grinned an evil grin. You know, like when the bad guys on a TV show on in a movie has a great plan that's fool-proof? That kind of grin. I finally noticed why he was grinning. My shirt had flown up to show off the bikini that Sango bought me, and his legs were around mine. 'Oh shit! He's not gonna... He can't...' I saw the look in his eyes; pure lust. 'He's gonna! NO!'

InuYasha's P.O.V.

I ran after her. God dammit, she's fast on her feet. I usually don't have to use my half-demon speed to catch up with her. Jesus, where did you go, Kagome? Where the fuck did you go? Then I smelt it: blood, and a lot of it. "Shit," I mumbled to myself. "Kagome! Can you hear me? Kagome!" I started yelling as loud as I could. The faster I got, the stronger her scent was; the stronger the scent of her blood got.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I'm too weak to blast Koga with my aura beams again. Hell, I'm too weak to MOVE. I can't do a thing to fight against him. All I can do is bawl my eyes out and try to say "Stop. Stop it. Please don't do it." Nothing I do is changing his mind. I'm still a fucking virgin, for Kami's sake! I can't even begin to imagine how bad it's going to feel.

He picked me up and threw me in the back seat of his car. My head slammed against the door hard and I could already feel the headache coming. With one of his claws, he torn my shirt in half and yanked it away. His claw cut my chest thinly and little drops of blood were seeping out. Koga grinned, bending down over me to lick the wound. I whimpered and hissed as his tongue grazed at it. He heard me and reached into his glove compartment. He pulled out a neck tie and three bungee cords. My eyes widened as he tied the neck tie around my mouth.

"Well, I can't have you scream my name when I through, can I? Unless, that is, you're willing to make a deal. I won't rape you if you promise to never see the mutt face again," Koga purred in my ear. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I may not like it, but I love Inu. I'm not going to let Koga keep me from him. My hands started to faintly glow blue again when Koga took one bungee cord and hooked my hands to the door handle.

"I thought so. I'm going to make you my bitch and fuck you and rape you every day until you promise." He slapped my face. Hard. And his claws grazed my skin again and made four clean scratches, and agin he licks it making them burn. I whimpered again. Koga wrapped his arms around me and fumbled with the clasp on my bikini top. When he found it, he unhooked it and shoved it away from my chest. My breasts bounced as he took the top off. My nipples were hard from the very little stimulation.

"And to think that I thought you didn't like this. I'll give you something you'll love." He laid down on me and kissed my neckline, my collarbone, and licked the wound on my chest again. It burned like mad and as I hissed, he raised one of his hands and grabbed my left breast. His claws punctured the skin around it slightly when he squeezed it. I hissed quietly. He continued to move down my chest and stomach until he stopped at my navel. Koga's hand "massaged" my hips. He growled as he neared my bikini bottoms.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening!_

InuYasha's P.O.V.

Kagome's scent was getting stronger as I walked closer. I looked up to see clouds over head. _Great. It's gonna rain soon. Her scent will be washed away _I realized. I stared looking around my eyes bulged. Koga's scent was faintly coming from the same direction that Kagome's was. My eyes started turning red as I ran down the road.

Not too far away I found Koga's car of the side. The scent of Kagome's blood was much stronger here. I could hear mumbling in the car. I inched closer to listen to them.

"I warned you. I even tried to make a deal with you, you stupid bitch. My guess is that you're still a fucking virgin, aren't you?" Koga said. I heard a shriek of pain then a whimper that sounded like a 'stop'. That was all I needed to yank open the car door.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Koga's hands were slightly tugging the sides of my bottoms. "I warned you," as he pulled them down and off. I saw a blue think next to him on the seat. "I even tried to make a deal with you, you stupid bitch," he said as he used the last two bungee cords to tie my legs apart. He grabbed the blue thing with one hand. "My guess is that you're still a fucking virgin, aren't you?" and he shoved the blue thing in me. Pain took over my system; white flooded my vision. I screamed out loud. I whimpered when he pulled it out. Blood was flowing out of me. Koga grinned and unbuttoned/unzipped his pants as I heard the car door open. I shut my eyes tight, feeling exposed.

I heard Koga say, "What the…" before I heard a fist connect with him. He shook from the impact, and then collapsed on top of me. The wind was knocked out of me as his weight crushed me.

I heard a voice. "Kagome?" it said in a whisper. I was shivering slightly. My brain was still in fear mode. I felt hands on my shoulders and I flinched under their touch. The voice was really soft and gentle. "Kagome, open your eyes. I'm not going to hurt you." I opened my eyes and stared into amber ones. Silver hair framed the gentle face and it hit me; InuYasha saved me.

My eyes start tearing up a bit more as he unbinds me.


End file.
